This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The data systems are currently under development in order to allow the two Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance mass spectrometers to be highly flexible and completely independent of one another. These data systems are primarily based on National Instruments PXI cards. The system has been built and tested, the software works, and the amplifiers are being completed. The system is fully integrated with the XY stage control in the MALDI instrument and will be integrated with the ESI system at a later time, since the components that originated from ABI still need to be moved over to PC control.